Elementé: School Of The Legendary
by Diamond Inferno
Summary: May sighed, turning around as the doors closed and choosing a spare window seat. Not that they were hard to find, she decided, glancing around at the barely half-full bus. There were still probably three-quarters of all the seats empty. She shrugged. It was a school where only people with an odd, unexplainable power were accepted into, after all. -Originally EeveeTransformed's-
1. The First Step

**Hey there guys! So, the reason you all followed me is now up :3 Eevee made some last minute plot changes, so it is different to the old version and HAS been rewritten. Okie dokey... READ ON, MINIONS!**

**.:.**

May gave a small, half-hearted smile as she waved back to her teary-faced mother, clambering backwards onto the bus with her luggage in hand so that she could watch her family make their final goodbyes to her. She sighed, turning around as the doors closed and choosing a spare window seat.

Not that they were hard to find, she decided, glancing around at the barely half-full bus. There were still probably three-quarters of all the seats empty. She shrugged, shoving her two bags above her seat as she sat down, watching as her familiar hometown rushed past around her. It _was _a school where only people with an odd, unexplainable power were accepted into.

'Hey!'

May jumped, not expecting the voice after watching the blurred landscape rush before her eyes for at least four hours, her earphones in her ears as she listened to music. The bus had stopped one last time in Lilycove, barely filling the bus with only a few people getting on, but she'd heard someone mention that there was more than one bus, and so she didn't argue.

The brunette turned, a polite smile on her face as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. The girl looked to be her age, with brown hair that was so pale it was almost white. Regular brown streaks ran through it as well, giving a glimpse of perhaps what the teen's hair colour used to be. Her hazel-green eyes shone with a friendly light as she plopped down in the seat behind May. May's smile broadened.

'Hi!' she greeted, turning in her seat so that she was sitting more comfortably. 'I'm May,' she introduced, sticking her hand out for the other girl to shake.

'I'm Steph!' the other girl replied, clasping May's hand in her own. May let out a light giggle. 'So… Elementé, huh? What did you do to get sent here?'

May shrugged somewhat sheepishly. 'I unintentionally set things on fire,' she explained simply, giving a small giggle. Steph laughed with her, nodding slightly.

'So you'd be a fire element, right? I'm overheard someone else talking about elements, so I guess that's the most popular term…' She laughed lightly. May nodded, shrugging.

'I guess, yeah. What about you?' she asked, patting the seat beside her. Steph moved forward eagerly, sitting cross legged on the bus seat.

'I'd be an air element, I guess. Like, when I'm really emotional the wind around me picks up and stuff, and if I concentrate really hard – as in, with no noise around me no other thoughts on my mind, things like that – then I can make tiny little whirlwinds that you can barely see. Oh, and I can feel the change in the wind if I concentrate as well. But that's all…' she trailed, turning to watch outside the window.

May nodded. 'Well, that's what we're going to this place for, isn't it? I mean, to learn how to control everything and all that, right?'

Steph's brows furrowed for a moment before a bright smile appeared on her face, and she nodded her head quickly, waist length hair swishing with the movement.

'Yeah… I just wonder how they knew who was like this and who wasn't! I mean, I got a pamphlet but no one else I know did… other than my twin, of course, but we got the same one. My mum sent me because it was free!'

She frowned in thought before shrugging it off with a sigh. May almost laughed at her expression.

'Your twin?' she asked, changing the topic. Steph gestured to a girl who was playing a game on her iPod a few seats from the back. Her light blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her ice blue eyes followed whatever she was doing on the screen. May beamed, nodding.

As if knowing that somebody was talking about her, the girl glanced up, eyes meeting May's as a wide grin split her face. She wrapped earphones around the electronic device and stood up, making her way down to the seat behind the brunettes.

'Why are you annoying this poor girl, Steph?' she asked jokingly, leaning her arms on the back of the chair. Steph rolled her eyes.

'May, this is Kimmy, my twin sister. Kimmy, this is May.' She waved her hand towards the specified girl as she spoke. 'And I'm Steph. Just in case you didn't know.'

Kimmy rolled her eyes, thrusting her hand out in front of May's face. 'Nice to meet you, May! I'm Kimmy, as this idiot just pointed out.' The bluenette's ice blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she spoke. Steph jutted her lower lip out in a pout. May laughed at the girl's expense.

'So, are you an air element too?' she inquired, turning in her seat. Kimmy shook her head, shifting to get more comfortable.

'I'm an ice element, if that's what you want to call it. I control ice and all that... Well, not really, but I can lower the temperature of water? And sometimes, if I'm really – and by really, I mean _really_ – angry, I can turn rain to hail. That's happened before.' She nodded her head along with her story, shrugging her shoulders. May blinked in surprise.

'Oh... wow...' she breathed. Kimmy laughed.

'I guess that's why my hair is this colour. It used to be almost the same brown as yours,' she added. May smiled, slightly grateful that her power had done nothing to her appearance.

'So, how old are you, May?' Steph asked, inserting herself back into the conversation. 'We're both sixteen, seventeen in August.'

'I'm seventeen this October!'

'What pokémon do you guys have? I only have six with me, and I have one at home with my younger brother.'

'I only six pokémon altogether – I'll show you them when we get there, yeah?'

May nodded in agreement, choosing to do the same thing alongside Kimmy, who's icy eyes widened in amazement as the bus slowly pulled to a stop.

'Guys! We're in Mossdeep now!' she exclaimed excitedly, standing up in her seat and running backwards to get her luggage from her former seat. Steph let out a light laugh, pulling her luggage down as well, although not quite as enthusiastically as her sister. May laughed as well, following the two girls outside, thanking the bus driver with a sweet smile as she stepped down, off the last step and onto the foreign concrete below.

She fluttered her sapphire eyes closed, taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air that was so different to that of the bus. She let out a light smile, eyes opening again as she went to take another step.

The foot she'd moved didn't make contact with the ground in the way she'd planned, however, because at that moment a sharp shove in between her shoulder blades caused her to topple over. Although she spun, deciding in a split second that she'd rather land on her back than on her face, she hit the ground hard, bouncing the slightest as she did.

A chuckle sounded from above, and she glared upwards towards the source, feeling the anger bubbling up inside of her.

'Why the hell did you just push me?' she snapped towards the culprit as he stepped off the bus, using two fingers to flick his chartreuse locks out of his face. His emerald eyes glinted in amusement as he looked down at her, arms now folded.

'You were in my way. Not my fault,' he stated simply, arrogance lacing his voice. May's eyes narrowed, smacking away the hand he offered her and getting up by herself, paying no mind to the snickers of Kimmy and Steph a few metres away.

The teen – probably only slightly older than her – smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was less than a head taller than her, and yet he radiated confidence and egotism that almost intimidated her more than a guy who was two feet taller than her. She shook her head slightly, unnoticeably, turning away before her anger got the better of her.

'Jerk,' she muttered fiercely, grabbing the bags that had been flung from her hand and going to walk away.

'Drew Hayden,' he corrected, smug smirk still vivid on his face. May took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before whipping around, an obviously fake smile on her face.

'May Maple.'

He snickered, starting towards a group of a few other boys. 'I'll see you around, Maple.'

'I hope not!' she called after him, folding her arms as a scowl crossed her face. He raised a two-fingered salute in response, the caterwauls of his friends ringing in her ears. She rolled her eyes, trudging over to where Kimmy and Steph stood waiting.

Kimmy let out a giggle. 'You know that was Drew Hayden, right?' Steph nodded, amusement written all over her facial expression.

May's eyebrows furrowed further as she groaned. 'Yeah, the jerk,' she spat. How could he taunt her so easily as if they were mortal enemies even though that had been the first time she had ever seen him?

'He's the most popular guy in LaRousse, I swear,' she pointed out with another little laugh. 'When our family went there because of our dad's work, everyone was talking about him. He's pretty cute too.'

May gave a sarcastic laugh, not thinking any positive thoughts of the arrogant teen at that point. 'So? He's a jerk.'

The two twins broke into a loud bout of laughter at that moment, continuing all the way to the ferry with an annoyed, slightly bemused May following.

She just hoped she wouldn't crash into Drew again.

**.:.**

**Okayyy... so if this is up, the other Elementé has been deleted :( Oh well. Change is good, yeah? Alright-y then, review, yeah?**

**Oh, and does anyone have a good name for a boy band? Completely serious here, I can't think of any that don't sound insanely cheesy. Heh. See you soon~ **


	2. Elementé

**I'm trying to do these as quickly as possible, you know. It's kinda hard, fitting my homework and assignments in as well, but I'm working on it. Okay. Let's start... **

**.:.**

The sun was just setting, sending orange and purple streaks across the horizon when Kimmy let out a loud screech of excitement, informing May that the ferry they were on had finally docked.

'I can't believe that we're finally here!' the bluenette squealed, grabbing her twin's hands and twirling the both of them around. 'Finally!'

She then moved on to May, jumping on the brunette in an over-enthusiastic manner. Steph rolled her eyes, but let out a light giggle as well, jumping up with a little click of her heels in mid-air. May mock-gagged, laughing at her new friend as the blue-haired teen ran in front of them.

Four other ferries followed, one from each region, May assumed. When the last boat had docked, the passengers were rushed off; setting foot for the first time onto the remote island the boarding school was located on.

'So _this _is Rendylia... I didn't even know it existed!' Steph muttered, wide eyes shooting around the island as she made a full three-sixty to take in the sight.

The island wasn't big – probably half, if not a third of the size of Hoenn, although the rolling emerald hills on one side and the sapphire beaches all around certainly made up for it. The school was nestled amongst the chartreuse knolls, casting an almost fairy-tale-like glow on the island. The building was huge from where they stood, spreading out in what looked to be a little valley. Its towering roof seemingly scraped the cottonwool clouds, and it easily would've been three times the size of May's old school.

Steph beamed, looking over to the castle-like structure with May. Kimmy gasped, turning in a different direction.

'Look at the mall!' she breathed dramatically, moving to get a better view. May giggled, following her. It wasn't a massive lot of shops, but the flashing lights that were being put on for night time gave it a bright glow, showing off the designer shops that lay there. On the other side of the mall, the opposite side of island to where the ferries were docked, was a small village, probably where the miniscule population lived.

The crowd started to move forward, heading towards the school. May laughed at Kimmy's awed expression, grabbing her hand and Steph's and pulling the two along with her. It wasn't a very long walk before they arrived before the massive structure. A large archway towered over them, reading _"Elementé: School of the Legendary"_.

May giggled as she walked under it. The feeling was so surreal – she'd been sent from home to train in a school because she had a weird power that she wasn't able to control. It was crazy, she decided.

'You know, we're amongst the first people to ever walk under this archway,' Steph commented, eyes drooping sleepily from the day's excitement.

Kimmy nodded, glancing around to take everything in, before remarking eagerly how fun she thought this school year was going to be. May beamed.

'It's going to be amazing here, I think,' she breathed in agreement. Of course, she missed her family, and the friends she'd made in her previous school, but things changed, and change was good – at least in her opinion. She'd keep in touch with her friends of course, but there were so many people in the word that it wouldn't hurt to make too many more.

Before she knew it, a large doorway loomed up in front of the human swarm. They were stopped for only a second whilst the large oak doors swing outwards, and they rushed in. Five long tables were spread out evenly across the floor, with extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, casting a warm, orange glow on the hall. A somewhat-raised podium was at the far end of the hall, where a blonde-haired woman who looked to be in her early thirties stood. Behind them was another table, although shorter, where thirty or so adults sat, glancing over the student population.

Steph skipped over to a table, plonking down on the long bench that ran down the side of it and gesturing for the other two to follow her. May jogged over to sit on the pale-haired girl's left side, whilst Kimmy took the right. After a good five minutes of chattering and seat-choosing, a tinkling from the podium hushed them to silence.

'Good evening, students! Welcome to the first year of Elementé!' the blonde-haired woman called, a warm smile vivid on her face as she swept her hands around in front of her. 'As you probably know, this is our opening year, and you are our opening students! I am Cynthia, head supervisor here at Elementé, and this Steven, secondary supervisor.' Cynthia gestured to a grey haired male who stood not far away from her. 'The opening ceremonies are to begin tomorrow evening, and your tours will commence tomorrow morning at eight-thirty. We expect you to be back here in the hall tomorrow before that time, so you can find your teacher and partner cabin.

'You may choose your cabins – a maximum of six people, and a minimum of two, please. New island, new school, new friends. If need be, you are able to come and see Steven or I if you need a room change, but only if it is necessary so please choose carefully. Steven is coming around now to get names for cabins and give you your room key. Your bags are all going to be delivered to your rooms later this evening. For now, eat up! Thank you; I hope you enjoy your first night here at Elementé.'

Cynthia stepped off the podium just as all the plates in the hall were piled with food, and a shocked murmuring spread throughout the crowd as each student dug in. Steven walked up and down the aisles, collecting names and handing out keys that the pink-haired girl next to him was holding.

May's sapphire gaze swept around the hall, noticing the few chimecho floating about near the edges of the hall. Steph followed her stare, mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

'They must have used a psychic move to get the food here – some variation on teleport, I'll bet.' The pale-haired girl nodded her head along with her words, picking up a fork and skewering the chicken that was now in front of her. May blinked, still staring at the space where the psychic-type had been.

'May, close your mouth! The flies will get in!' Kimmy chirped, pushing May's jaw back up. The brunette smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with an awkward laugh.

The girl on the other side of her giggled behind closed lips, brushing navy hair behind her ear. 'Hey!' she greeted as May turned to her, sticking her hand out in front of her. 'I'm Dawn!'

May smiled in return. 'I'm May!' she replied, before gesturing to the twins beside her. 'This is Kimmy and Steph,' she introduced, pointing to each of the girls respectively.

'This is Leaf,' Dawn said, turning to poke the girl on the other side of her.

'Hm?' The girl turned her head, straightening up but not moving her eyes off the page she was reading in the colourful magazine rested on her lap. Another sharp jab to the ribs from Dawn snapped her emerald eyes up, and she grinned guiltily, fixing her chocolate locks.

'Oh, hey. Sorry, I was reading the article about this school,' she laughed. 'I'm Leaf, nice to meet you!'

May shrugged, her bright smile beginning to hurt her cheeks – not that she cared. The chatting went on, each girl finding she shared more than one thing with each of the other girls. May's cheeks only grew sorer and sorer as her smile got wider and brighter, but at that point she was past it.

So when Steven finally reached them, they all knew which girls would be in their cabin.

**.:.**

**How's it goooing? So, it's really coming along now :) I'm thinking of starting a new Contestshipping story along with this one, but I think I'll get distracted enough... Oh well... See you, my pretties ;) xx**

**.:Diamond:. **


End file.
